


Love languages

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: How Emma and Paul show their affection through the five languages of love





	1. Gifts

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not going to make you pay for your coffee,” Emma rolled her eyes. “I have a workers discount, that’s like not even two dollars.”   
Paul reached for his wallet and Emma leant across the counter to bat at his hand. “Em!”   
“What! It’s not worth wasting money over. If you give me any money there’s no way I’m putting it in the register,” she crossed her arms. “Take your coffee and piss off,” she stuck her tongue out mockingly.   
“Hah, let me buy you a coffee then at least.”   
Emma shook her head. “No, I’m not accepting any money. Take your coffee babe you need it. You were up late last night.”   
Paul laughed, giving her a disbelieving look. “You only know that because you were up just as late. What do you want? Here, five bucks.”   
Emma pushed the money away. “Paul, not happening. If you don’t pay there’s no way you’re inconveniencing me or any of us. There is no negative side to taking this coffee for free,” she tried to debate. She slid his coffee further across the counter until he had to take hold of it to stop it slipping off.   
“If it’s not such a big deal why don’t you just take my money?”   
“We have been together for forever Paul! I am not even putting this through the register as a sale! Take your coffee before Nora gets back from her break. You look exhausted!”   
“No it’s-“  
“Oh cry me a river, what? Do you think the economy is going to collapse if I don’t accept your petty dollar? No. I want you to take it Paul. I need you to take this coffee, take it back to your office and drink it and don’t pay for it at all.”  
Paul hung his head in defeat, finally taking up his coffee. “Well, thanks I think.” It was a rather violent but undeniably adorable way for her to convince him. He took his first sip and felt some of his energy return to his body.   
“See? It wasn’t that hard,” Emma grinned as she watched him come back to life a bit. She stood on the tips of her toes and leant over the counter to give him a quick kiss. “You’ve spent too long being a dumbass in my cafe, your breaks over now buddy.”  
Paul blushed, scratching his neck bashfully. “Thanks, babe. I love you.”   
Emma raised an empty coffee cup into the air in a ‘cheers’ motion, her wide smile dimming into something more cool and confidant to see him off. “Enjoy your free coffee, babe.”   
She turned around to attend to her machines but while her back was turned he grabbed a handful of change and dropped it into the tip jar, turning on his heels to head for the door.   
Emma snapped back around at the sound, her eyes wide with surprise. “Paul!” She gaped, her cheeks going red.   
“See you at home!” He called back over his shoulder, smug with his victory.   
He could still hear her grumbling at him as he walked out the door, god, he loved that woman.


	2. Physical touch

Paul had been the one to pick the movie but he didn’t even remember what the movie was about. It was some old classic Bill had been going on about for a week or so and with a little encouragement from Emma, he picked up the movie for their upcoming date night.   
Unfortunately, by the look Emma was giving twenty minutes into the movie it was not as good as Bill had made it out to be.   
She had sunk down into the couch, her eyes squinted in an effort to stay awake.   
By the half an hour mark Emma was yawning, another five minutes she had shifted on the couch to rest her head on Paul’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped sleepily around his chest.   
“Boring?” Paul asked, turning away from the film to look down at Emma who’s head had now rolled back in complete sleep, her jaw hanging half open. He chuckled and readjusted himself on the couch so he was lying down with Emma’s on top of him.   
He could feel her every breath in and out. Her face was close enough to his he could comfortably stare at her features, it was only an added bonus she was asleep and couldn’t tell him off for staring, something she deemed ‘too romantic.’   
She had a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips and her dark hair was falling down her cheeks.   
They seemed to be in an equal state of bliss contentment.   
He slipped his arms over the small of her back and smiled to himself as her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt.   
Movie completely forgotten in favour of Emma’s sleepy smile, Paul soon found himself falling asleep, soothed by her calm and rhythmic breaths.   
When he woke up it was to Emma’s honey eyes staring deep into his, waiting for him to get up.   
“We missed the movie,” she told him.   
Paul couldn’t fight back his smile. “Well that’s not a problem is it?”   
Emma eyed the TV, resting her chin on her fists. “I thought you wanted to watch it? We fell asleep.”   
Paul shook his head. “Nah, it was pretty boring. I saw enough to trick Bill into thinking I saw it and that’s all that matters,” he chuckled.   
Emma rolled her neck around before resting her head back down on his chest. “My neck hurts. It’s late, let’s go to bed.”   
Paul drew a hand through her hair and she let out a tired purr. “We don’t have to move, you seem pretty comfy.”   
“Speak for yourself,” Emma snorted. “You aren’t exactly a queen mattress.”  
Paul rolled his eyes. “Fine, bed then. Get up.”   
Emma shook her head. “Carry me.”   
“God, Emma,” he snorted, securing his arms around her back and sitting up.   
She laughed when she noticed how easy it was to convince him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he stood up.  
“If I drop you it’s not my fault, you made me do this.”   
Emma’s response was to squeeze him harder until they got to their bed.   
Paul tried to lay down as smoothly as he could with Emma’s weight on his chest.   
“There you are,” he gave her a pat on the back before releasing her from his hold. He raised one eyebrow at her when she didn’t move.   
Emma tugged up the blankets, tucking her head into his shoulder and giving a playful grin. “I’m perfectly comfy here, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload all 5 tonight bc of how short they are but I got busy fjshfjsh they will all be out tomorrow probably!


	3. Quality time

Emma’s hand was starting to cramp - she had been taking notes all day to try and catch up on the week she had been out sick. Papers and notebooks were scattered across the coffee table and her laptop had been on so long it was starting to burn her lap.   
‘Chapter 8.2 - Frame shift mutations  
What the fuck is th difference between this n the other three fuckers????’   
She punched in about twenty more question marks   
‘And why is there a whole chapter for it???’   
She let out a sigh and leant back into the couch just as Paul came home.   
She heard the doorknob turn and the door swing open and immediately perked up.   
“Hi Paul!” She called out. “I’m in the living room!”   
“Hey!” He called back.   
She returned to her notes, soothed by the familiar sound of Paul’s shoes clacking on the floor and dropping off his brief case.   
“So how was your day?” She asked, glancing up from her laptop.   
He shrugged. “Average, I guess. You should hear this shit the guy from accounting pulled though,” he dropped down onto the couch next to her.  
Emma immediately slapped her laptop shut, moving it aside and turning around to face Paul. “I’m listening.”   
Paul put his hand on Emma’s thigh, a look of surprise on his face. “You’ve been doing that long?” He asked, gesturing to her laptop.   
Emma looked down at her thighs where her laptop had been, they were red, and tiny imprints of where the laptop had been were left on her skin. “Hah, god. All day. Gotta catch up though you know?”   
“Am I holding you up?”   
Emma shook her head firmly. “As if I want to spend another five minutes learning about DNA. What’s the drama?” She propped her chin up on her elbow with a grin.   
Paul snickered at her eagerness. “Well, should it be something you should be getting done? Am I enabling something?”   
Emma shook her head. “Oh, no. It’s a personal choice. I’m going to go over everything with Hidgens this weekend.”  
Paul glanced at the mess of papers on the coffee table. “You’re a bit frantic for that then, aren’t you?” He laughed.   
Emma shrugged. “Listen, I might not give two shits about my job but I’m pretty fucking serious about my studies now, okay? I’ve got to make up from all the classes I skipped as a kid somehow.”  
Paul snorted. “Sure, and this has nothing to do with Hidgens?”   
Emma huffed, giving an admissive nod.   
“Hey, I have parental issues, the only clear coping method is to turn all your authority figures into parent figures am I wrong?”   
Paul squinted. “Well, I don’t think that’s the right way to go about it personally.”  
“Oh no it works, Hidgens is my dad and Nora is just my grumpy aunt that I don’t like to visit but gets my great Christmas presents or something, still deciding on that.”   
Paul rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully. “Babe, you can’t complain about Nora as much as you do and then say she’s a parental figure!”   
Emma gave him a mocking look, suggesting she had no clue where he was coming from. “Babe, she’s my boss. I’ve got to bash on her sometimes. Power to the people. Rage against the machine. But let’s talk about this accountant, yeah?”   
Paul shook his head. “Nah, I want to hear about your weird relationship with Nora. I’ve got time.”   
Emma stuck out her tongue. “No, you first! I have notes to type up not a therapist to see. I have time for you, not for me.”   
Paul cooed, smiling at Emma. “Aww, you‘re making time for me, hun?”   
Emma grunted, reaching back for her laptop. “You ruined it Paul. Suddenly, I don’t have have any time anymore,” she turned away, nose turned up and eyes shut.   
“Aww really? I was hoping to play the story off like I was making fun of him because I know you like that but I’m actually really bothered and I was hoping to get it off my chest,” Paul scratched his neck, embarrassed.  
Emma kept her eyes focused on her laptop screen as if she was ignoring Paul but the sad tone of his voice got the best of her and she bit her lip before shutting the lid of her laptop. She turned to Paul, grinning as his eyes lit back up.  
“Well in that case, maybe I have a little bit of time.”


	4. Acts of service

“Well I’m surprised Em!” Paul grinned as he finished up his plate. “That was actually really good!”   
Emma beamed, watching Paul take his last bite. “Hidgens taught me how to cook it!”   
Paul nodded, placing his plate down and looking up to meet Emma’s cheery expression. “I knew something was up. There was no way you could spend that long studying just one chapter.”   
Emma rolled her eyes and snorted. “Well I messed up the recipe that time. I want to get better at cooking but I just can’t stand the washing up part, you know? Washing grease out of pans? Just kill me.”   
Paul carried his plate over to the sink and Emma turned in her chair to watch him. “You really hate washing up that much?”   
“We have a dream dishwasher at work, you just smack everything in, give it a moment and it’s done. I hate getting my hands wet with all that like,” she gestured to the sink. “Hand washing dish shit.”   
“I didn’t know that about you, hun. But thanks for cooking dinner tonight, work was long I really needed that.” He gave her a quick kiss. “Do you want dessert?”   
Emma shook her head. “I’m all good. I stressed myself out way too much with the cooking, I didn’t think you’d like it. I need to take a hot shower. Give me ten minutes and I’ll come back and do the dishes, promise.” Emma took off the apron she had been wearing, fanning herself with one hand.  
“Babe you don’t have to do the dishes, you made dinner and you put in all that effort! Plus! You literally just told me how much you hate doing dishes.”   
“Well I had to learn one day, my dad always used to say that girls-“   
“I don’t like where that sentence is going. You go relax, I’ll do the dishes.”   
“Don’t you dare do the dishes, I’m just going to go shower, they better still be here when I get back!” She called, pointing at Paul as she walked backwards down the hallway.  
Paul smiled, stacking up the dishes and plates by the sink.   
She had been vanishing off to Hidgens’ house all throughout the week, apparently getting him to teach her how to make good home cooked meals.  
Tonight she had prepared him a steak and salad with a dressing she had made herself. It was nothing too fancy but Emma had clearly put a lot of work into it.   
When he heard the shower start to run he turned on the tap, shifting the dishes into the sink and filling it with soap and hot water.   
Emma had done enough for him for the day, it was his turn to give back now.


	5. Words of affirmation

Emma wasn’t too vocal about her love. She had told Paul off for being ‘too romantic’ too many times to count. She was more into bringing Paul his favourite type of coffee and sitting in his lap and cuddling up to him after work.   
That’s why when she looked him in the eye, completely sober, completely conscious and with no ulterior motive and said: “Do you know how much I love you?” Paul was too flustered to reply.  
“What do you want from me, Emma?” He asked.   
Emma gave him a confused look before turning back to her laptop. “I just thought I should let you know. Can’t I just tell you how much I love you?”   
Paul felt his heart race in his chest again. “That’s very out of character for you, babe.”   
Emma shrugged. “Welp, I just think it’s been too long. Say it back.”   
“Huh?”  
“Say it back, asshole. Tell me you love me too, right?” She looked back up at him expectantly.   
“Oh! I love you too Em, of course I do!” He stammered.   
“Wow!” Emma gaped, rolling her eyes and turning back to her work. “How genuine.”   
Paul elbowed her, laughing nervously. “Aw babe, I didn’t mean to sound so hesitant I just panicked! It’s just that you just don’t usually, you know, act so romantic.”  
Emma gagged. “Romantic? Ugh! That wasn’t romantic, don’t try to make this something it’s not.”  
Paul flushed, waving his hands defensively. “No, I wasn’t saying it was romantic -well, it was but I- I was just saying it was new! Nice new, but really nice. That made me feel really happy, thanks Emma.”   
Emma’s hands reached out for Paul’s wrist, her fingers finding his pulse quickly. “You’re heart is going fast!” She told him. “You really did like that!”  
Paul nodded silently.   
“I’ll say it more then,” she said simply.   
Paul held her hands in his, his thumb rubbing circles onto the back of her hand. “Thanks, babe. That’s really nice. I love you too you know,” he said back with more confidence and less stuttering this time.   
Emma blushed deep red but scoffed and turned away to hide it. “Just don’t make a big deal out of it. That’s too romantic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways this was just a little bite of cute fun :)) I only wrote it bc it made me feel happy ahaha, just a quick read but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
